


Stressed and Sick

by Mangachicken13



Series: The black bulls spatial adventures [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Feelings Realization, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Touch-Starved, fever impaired judgement, finral being a little shit, sick finral, touch starved finral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachicken13/pseuds/Mangachicken13
Summary: Finral is stressed, overworked, and sick.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Series: The black bulls spatial adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749919
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Kindlingships and solarwitchwrites as they inspired me too write this. References to both will end up in the story most likely.

Finral wasn't one to normally get sick- even when he would, he wouldn't tell anyone, he saw it as a weakness on his already long list of weakness. So when he got sick this time he pushed himself to keep working, after all they had plently of property damage that the black bulls had to take care of. None of the damage had even from him, but its not like the others would spend their money or take jobs to help the budget. So the spatial mage took way too meny side job- Mainly saying he was trying to pick up girls during that time. Plus he would still have to take his fellow bulls anywhere they wanted which added to his stressed

It was around 10:31 PM when he finally was done with all the jobs. His head spinning by that point. He knew taking on all the jobs in one day was not a smart move. He didn't feel well to begin with, so adding almost depleted mana to the mix, that just made things worse. But still he teleported to the common room. Forcing himself to use what little mana he had left to do so. He couldn't even make it to a couch before passing out. His only thought being:

'This is not going to turn out well for me.'

Mear moments later a door swung open, that being the main door. Although even though it was loud it wasnt loud enough to wake the person passed out on the floor. Though on the other hand the person opening the door was slightly suprized- but mainly pissed off.

See Yami was out drinking and Finral was suppose to pick him up, but he passed out before he was able do do so which is why he didn't expect to see the spatial mage on the floor passed out. So he went to Finral's side to check on him wondering what the hell happened, so he tried to wake him

"Finral" he watched the other stir but not wake so he spoke up, "hey wake up," but to no eval. So he picked finral up planing on taking him to his room, but not knowing were it was he took him to his own room. Letting him take the bed. 

Yami wonderd just how his spatial mage got like this. Not knowing just how much Finral actually worked, thinking he just kept going out to try and hook up with some female. Athough that thought made him slightly mad, not sure why.

After a few minutes finral stird slightly before he woke up.

"uhg? wha- Oh captain!" He forced himself to sit up, regreating it as he did that. His head spinning and his stomach turning. Not to mention he was swaying by that point.

"Do you feel ill?" he question the swaying male, before putting his hand on Finral's forehead. He could tell he was fevering.

Finral did not answer, but he did give a small nod while leaning closer. Yami just sighed and got up.

"Sorry Yami."

"What for you damn brat?" The older male spoke before going to his dresser and pulling out a old shirt.

"Im sorry for getting sick" Yami just nodded and tossed the shirt at Finral who jumped at that.

"Get changed. Ima get you water." The sick male just nodded and hurried and changed.

Within a few minutes of changing Yami had returned with the water and Finral was alseep, yet not under the blankets. Being careful- well as careful as the captain of the black bulls could be, he got Finral under the blanket and layed next to him, Not exactly caring about the sick person in the bed. Within seconds of that said sick person curled up to the other's chest. Yami thought just ran his hand threw Finral's hair, not sure how bad his fever would be in the morning. Not caring to think much more he fell asleep holding onto Finral.

The next morning was a something. Finral woke up and struggled out of the other's grip to only end up in the bathroom throwing up bile, as he didn't have anything in his stomach. As Finral, barley got sick, he didn't know what to do. The spatial mage just stayed in the bathroom til he herd a overly happy voice. 

"Finral? Are you okay? Do you wanna fight!" 

"uhhh... no thanks..." Finral gave one of his fake polite smile before standing up. 

"oh okay. See you later!" luck seemingly forgetting about Finral left to find Magna to fight or try to fight. Stubbling out of the bathroom, he planed on going to his room instead of Yami's, but his head was spinning plus he had no clue were his room was at the moment from the ever changing floor plan. So in a moment of desperation he returned to the captian's room, just so he could lay down. 

Finral didn't bother to get under the blanket, as he wasn't really planning on sleeping- just getting the spining to stop.

Unfortently for the spatial mage, he passed back out. The next time Finral woke, he was alone. Which he just sat up, a blanket falling off him. His eyesight completely burly, mixed with sunlight just made his head hurt so much. So he layed back down and hid his face under the blanket. Which is when someone laughed. Which he instantly realized was Vanessa. 

"So you got yourself sick? And got Yami to take you to bed?" she sleard out her word, already drunk at the beginning of the day. 

"I don't know? I guess. Wait no! Not like that!" Finral was thankful for the blanket over his face, as he turned bright red. 

"i didn't know you swang like that?" she laughed some more as the spatial mage began to panic. 

"I do not!" he whined "You are making my head hurt more, leave!"

That's when he felt the arua that belonged to Yami flared up and then he spoke up. 

"Let him rest Vanessa," which made her leave. He then moved closer, "Sit up, and drink." Yami held out a cup of water for Finral to take, but he refused to do so. Infact, he didn't want to do anything but curl up more. Which is exaxtly what he did. Even when Yami flaired his dark magic, he refused to do as told so the dark mage set the cup down, and sat next to him pulling the blanket away making the spatial user whine and reach the blanket. 

"give it back" Finral just tried to get it back, but Yami kept him from doing so.

"Drink the damn water, you little shit."

"No! Give me back the blanket!" he sat up and reached for said blanket. Instead he ending up falling onto Yami's lap. So he gave up, and just curled up in his lap.

"Finral. Drink the damn water" The said person shook his head, and tried to sleep. "Fine don't drink the water. Get off me."

"How about, no?" he just shifted and yawned. Looking upwards slightly, and sticking out his tounge. Yami sighed, and put the blanket over Finral.

After the blanket was put over the spatial, he made a point to shift closer. Within minutes he ended up zoning out, not quite being asleep. Yami sighed and just looked down at the sick mage, before running his hand through Finral hair.

"Next time you feel sick, tell someone." The sick male just nodded slightly, not really doing anything. Well until a wave of nausea hit him, so he got up covering his mouth, as he started to head to the bathroom. Of course he didn't have anything in his stomach so he only was throwing up bile.

That's when he felt a hand on his back "Let's take you back to the room, get some water in you and maybe get charmy to make you some food" Finral just nodded and held out his arm's not wanting to walk. Oh how whenever he was in the right mind, he would hate himself. Yet Yami obliged and lifted him carrying the spatial user back to the room he currently was inhabiting. 

Setting him down on the bed he grabbed the glass of water handing it to Finral who drank it clumsy. 

"Do you want food right now? Or?" Though finral just shook his head and pattes the spot next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter one! I plan on writing more of this story. Also im not posting the series in order so this isnt the first part of it.


	2. chapter two

Yami shook his head, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to get charmy to make you some food, and maybe make some tea." 

With that Yami left the room, leaving the sick mage by himself. Finral sighed and layed down, curling up with the blankets and pillows on the bed. He got bored quickly, but he didnt feel well enough to get up to do something. So the mage just waited for his captain to return to the room.

After what seemed like forever, yet it really was only ten minutes, he returned with a cup of tea. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him 

"Charmy made tea, if you want it" Finral looked upwards before shooking his head, before whining and curling up. The dark mage just set the cup down on the bedside table.

"Captain?" 

"hmm?" Finral just hugged the other tightly, hiding his face in the process. Yami just watched his spatial mage, before he realized Finral looked really cute hiding his face as he hugged him. So the dark mage reached his hand down and started to play with the dirty blonde hair.

Finral tensted up as the owner of the room started that, but soon started to lean into it. That made Yami blush slightly, he never thought Finral would ever be curled up in his bed, wearing one of his shirts. Even if it was only because he was sick, it made Yami feel this that he didn't quite understand.

On the other hand Finral didn't have a clue what he was doing, his fever mind effecting how he was thinking. He shifted closer to Yami mumbling randomness. 

Soon after the sick mage passed out. Yami had to hand out jobs, which ment explaining to the others that Finral wouldn't be part of any type of transportation or doing the jobs. Slowly untangling the younger male from him, he got out of the bed rounding up the others. Asta, noelle, and magna were put on a job together. Luck was on his own. Vanessa and Charmy were together. And finally Gray, Gordon, and Gauche had the last job of the day, leaving him alone with Finral, who wasn't going to be doing much. 

"So where's Finral? Why doesn't he have a job?" Asta question, which magna added on too. 

"Yeah his job is to teleport us around." Thats when the same feeling Yami got when he saw him curled up earlier. He opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't the one to speak. 

"He's way to sick to do that" the sleard words of Vanessa spoke out

A few protest later and more then thirdy minutes later eveyone was off to their jobs. The turned to go back to his room but he saw Finral standing in the hallway leaning to his room 

"Yami?" Finral's voice was small, and just made him melt. which made The captain realizes something. The spatial user was someone he cared for, and not like the rest of the squad. He cared for him much more.

The younger male rubbed his eyes before speaking again, "I'm hungry" he then stumbled closer, to which Yami quickly moved to his side. 

"I'll make you something. Why don't you go lay back down?" Finral just nodded and went back to the room he had been staying in.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was suppose to update this much sooner, but i just couldn't really get myself to sit down and write it.

Yami made some simple food, for the sick mage as quick as he possibly could. It wasn't much, or even that good. But hey food is food. So once everything was made, the captain brought his spatial mage the food, being a bit to quick for himself. 

He opened the door to see Finral asleep. Again. He sat the food down on the tableside dresser before shaking him slightly. 

"I made you some food, sleepyhead." he smiled when the other whined and curled up more. He found it cute of the other, sure him being sick had downsides, but Yami sure did know he could use this as blackmail- well could and would were too different things. The older male wasn't quite sure he wanted anyone else know how Finral could be so damn cute. His face flushed from sicknesses, hair sticking to his face from him sweating, and the fact he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. It just made his heart rush with some strange feeling.

"Finral, wake up. I got you food." 

The other woke up letting out a small whine of dissatisfaction, but he sat up swaying while he did so.

Yami then grabbed the plate handing it to the sick mage. 

"Ima go read the newspaper and take a shit." Yami then got up and walked out of the room.Finral grond at that and spoke something among the lines of; "I didn't need to know that." before he 'ate' the food. Well if ate ment taking only four bites and picking at the rest of it. After a few minutes of picking at the food, the spatial mage set down the plate and curled up trying once again to sleep. Unfortently for him, he started to have a heat flash, so Finral kicked off all the blankets. After some time Yami walked back in to check on the sick male, seeing him curled up on the bed with no blankets on. Sighing he picked up the blankets, slowly sitting down next to the younger male, who he thought he was asleep. Funny enough Finral wasn't asleep, just dazed.

Soon Finral shifted closer, as Yami just seemed much colder then himself. Yami looked down smiling, patting his head. 

"Do you feel better or?" he stopped speaking to just look at the other. His dirty blonde hair a mess going everywhere, and his eyes bearly opened to where his purple eyes could just slightly be seen. The one part of him that truly screamed that he was a noble. His cheeks were flushed red from the sickness. 

He shook his head before, he shifted even closer. Finral wanted this to be over. Surely he would be fine if he slept more. So he closed his eyes the rest of the way. 

Yami really didn't mind that by the point when Finral fell asleep, he was slightly on his lap. Yami just let him sleep there, playing slightly with his messy hair, wishing he would get better.

Soon enough he fell asleep aswell. Them shifting in their sleep to be much closer together.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Jose the chubby cat as they summined me from what i like to call hell. Or better yet known as math homework that is way to complex for my feeble mind to understand, and ravioli being the only i consume that has been on repeat for the past 2 weeks. God i hate exam week :)

It had been almost a whole day since Finral had fallen asleep, which would not be quite so worrying if his fever did not keep getting worse. The others had returned, either complaing about the lack of the spatial mage power, or just being overhyped about the jobs. That mainly being Luck who was hyped, but who could blame the kid that just who he was. Still Finral is pretty much what holds the group together so without him, just what might happen?

Well it ment Yami had to do all the paperwork from the jobs. Of course he did not want to, but he was the only person besides the sick mage to ever fill out the paperwork. So paperwork it was, although it was poorly done. The moment Yami could, he went back to the younger's side.

His fever was down which was good, however it was clear he had yet to wake back up. Yami was just about to go and tell someone to get a doctor as it seemed to be a pretty bad illness. Well that was until when he went to turn to the door he felt Finral's hand on Yami's wrist. 

"Don't leave me?" The words so simple yet the way he said it broke the tallers heart so he nodded and sat down quickly getting an armful of the sick mage. 

"I won't go; However, you need to drink some water." The older male grabbed a glass from the bedside table holding the glass to Finral's lips. He knew the other could hold the cup, but he just wanted to. It was hard to understand just why he wanted to do almost everything for the sick mage, or why seeing him on the floor had made him feel like this. 

Finral put his hand on the other hand that held the cup slowly pushing it away after a bit considering Yami had gotten lost in thought. The spatial mage smiled looking at his captain. Wait his captain? No he was everyone's captain. Shaking the thought from his mind he just leaned, even closer to the other. It looked like he needed to talk to Vanessa about feelings and stuff later. He would not tell her just who theses feeling seem to be for, but maybe she could help. Or so he thought as he slowly fell back into his slumber.

Yami looked down seeing the smaller male peacefully asleep in his arm. A small smile spread across the other's face, before he heard someone laughing. Yami quickly looked up were the voice was. 

"Oh it's just you Owen. Why are you here? I didn't call you, or anyone for that matter." 

"The reports tipped me off. The poor worker pretty much begged me to check up on Finral. They really hate you doing the reports and or paperwork." The doctor moved closer to the two, shutting the door as he did so. "What are his symptoms?"

"Well he can't eat or drink much of anything. He keeps throwing up as well, and he had a fever for two days. Then he has pretty much stayed asleep that whole time." 

Owen slowly checked over Finral, something that toldly did not make Yami want to punch the other. That would be stupid. 

"Well, I think it should be over in a day or two. Try and keep hydrated along with getting him to eat. Also I know how protective you are over sick and hurt bulls, but this is a new high of protectiveness." with that he left the room leaving Yami to think.

Was this just because he rarely saw spatial mage sick. Sure he complained about mana exhaustion; however this was nothing like that. He was overwork, exhausted, and even seemingly weak. Even thought he knew otherwise. While Finral likes to pretend to be weak and helples, he was a lot strong then anyone gave him credit for. Even Finral did not realize his power. If only he would truly see past himself and see how amazing he was. However Yami felt that there was something about the other that this feeling was always there. Just not to this extreme.

Yami gave up thinking, shifting to be laying down with Finral. He no longer wanted to know his feeling. Only protect the other, and anyone who need or even wanted to be protected. So he let himself sleep. 

The next day he awoke to Finral rolling off the bed with a small yelp. He looked much better, but still to pale. 

"How are you feeling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short upda3 this is what i could muster up at the time :)


	5. Updates and life.

So to all my lovely readers, I unfortunately have gotten quite busy with my school and classes. For the next few months i will be extremely busy and the updates will probably with slow however i will try my best to update as often and as long as i can. 

My apologizes.


End file.
